


The Truth

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-08
Updated: 2005-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Percy wants the truth.
Kudos: 2





	The Truth

"Tell me about him."

"He was a rat."

"Please, Mister Black."

"What does it matter?"

"If you tell the truth-- If you-- They won't--"

"You can't say it, can you? You know it isn't true."

"It's a trial, a, a--"

"Give over, lad. It's a lynching with bells on. Nothing for you to worry about, eh?"

"Don't patronise me."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Tell me about Pettigrew."

"I was there when you were born, did you know that? God that makes me feel old. Such a small thing, all screwed up, red and screaming."

"Tell me!"

"He was your rat! What more do you want?"

"The truth!"

"The truth. What's the truth ever gotten us, Percy? Dumbledore told the truth. Peter told the truth. The truth cost us everything and gave us nothing. No one cares about the truth. They want the pretty fiction. They don't want me, or you, or Harry. They want the evil convict, the bright young assistant, the Boy Who Lived. The truth doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"...it's hard, isn't it? Leaving your family behind, even when you think you're right?"

"We're not talking about me."

"Aren't we."

"You say Pettigrew was my rat."

"The strange thing is, you never stop loving them, even when you hate them with everything you have."

"In our house, for years and years."

"And you get used to idea of never going back, but there's always a part of you that wants it, that needs it."

"A Death Eater. A spy."

"What do you really want, Percy? Why do you keep coming here?"

"I need to know!"

"About Wormtail? Or that you did the right thing in leaving?"

"I just, I want, I need to know the truth. I just want the truth. Please. I need it."

"It's not mine to give. I'm sorry, Percy. I can't help you."

"Please. Mister Black. Sirius."

"Run along home, Percy."

"Please!"

"There's a good lad."


End file.
